Letters to Ophelia
by yukihanaa
Summary: Keeping a diary was so last year. These days, Gill inscribes letters to his beloved deceased mother, Ophelia. He records the island happenings, his struggles with his clumsy father, and even an unsolicited romance with a certain rancher. Care to snoop?
1. Spring 23rd, 2008

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harvest Moon.

**A/N:** I decided to try out something different: a fanfic in the form of a letter! Quick and easy to write so updating regularly will be a breeze. I decided on 'Ophelia' to be the name of Gill's mother because writing just 'Dear Mother' seems weird. It's a pretty name and I think it suits her. Ophelia Hamilton! :P This is based on Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. I haven't heard Gill mention anything about having a diary yet, so I figured writing in diaries was so Tree of Tranquility for him and writing to his deceased mother is how he rolls in Harmonica Town. ;) Enjoy and pleaaaase, if you continue to read this leave reviews! It will motivate me to want to continue. It's no fun if you're a silent reader. :(

* * *

><p>Dear Ophelia,<p>

It's spring 23rd, 2008.

I returned home today.

I was quite irritated that my trip to the mainland was overdue. The boat ride was rocky and at times I even felt nauseous. Captain Pascal's tangents weren't helping either. What is it with old people and talking about their pets? Does he even have a pet? Even if he does, I've never seen it.

When I arrived to Castanet Island, it seemed different. Better, almost. It seems the waters around the island are no longer hazardous, and even though I refuse to believe it, I think I know why.

As I strolled through Harmonica Town, I was greeted by smiling faces and cheerful hellos. Completely different to when I was leaving. Everyone used to be quite depressed, even _Maya_ wore a grim expression.

The chime of the blue bell rung throughout the island, and that's when I knew. To my surprise, the gate to the Water Cave was opened. As I ventured inside I came into sight of an unfamiliar figure. A girl, to be precise. She had short auburn hair which matched her eyes and weird clothes, and I swear it felt like someone was with her.

I was shocked, really.

Mother, I think_ this_ girl was responsible, but she looked so wimpy. I refused to believe it. Something that has taken me months — years almost — and it's only taken her what? One season? And she's already bringing prosperity back to the island. No, I'm not envious. I'm just — how do I put it? I guess you could say I feel robbed.

It was later when I found out who she was. Father had explained that she was the new rancher. Can you believe it? Someone actually agreed to take over that rundown shack. Ha. This girl was stranger than I thought. I'm sure if you were here with me, you would agree. Father seems to have taken a quick liking to her though, he even tried to lionize her. Then again, that fool will cling to anything with a pulse.

Well, for some better news, it's Chase's birthday today. Kathy has organized a small celebration for him at the Brass Bar. You already know that I'm not one for 'parties', no matter how small or big, but I guess it was nice to have something to take my mind off things, and Chase has become a good friend of mine. You always used to say we were kind of alike in some ways.

It was a shame though. Out of all people, _she_ had to be there when I arrived. Apparently she's responsible for the fires returning to the kitchen as well. Just what happened while I was absent? I mean, yeah, sure I'm happy that the island is coming back to animation, but does it really have to be by a stranger who has only resided here for less than a season? It irks me.

How is it possible that she even knew about the existence of the bells?

I can already see what you'll say, mother. You'll tell me I'm being stubborn and that I should just be grateful towards her, but I'm _not_ like father. You should already know that.

Well, I'll let you rest for now.

Good night, sweet Mother.

Until next time,

Gill.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Just letting you know that since Ophelia is deceased, Gill never sends these letters. He just writes them then stows them away in a secret little hiding box under his bed. It just makes him feel better writing them out. This is only the first letter so don't worry, the letters to come will be a little more lighthearted and hopefully a little comical. Don't forget to review!


	2. Spring 26th, 2008

**A/N:** I've pretty much written up a lot of letters already. (: But I don't want to post them all at the same time, so I'll post them every day. I just felt like posting this one even though I posted the first letter a few hours ago. Anyway, without much ado, I give you the second letter!

* * *

><p>Dear Ophelia,<p>

It's spring 26th, 2008.

Today I spent the day doing my usual thing. Pacing around the front yard or reading a book inside. It was a nice day, the sun was out and the breeze was gentle, but unlike every single resident on this island, my mood doesn't soar when the weather is good.

I've noticed a few residents return to the island. Anissa and Taylor, the children of the Marimba farm owners Craig and Ruth — who moved here years after you departed — have returned. Even Doctor Jin of the Choral clinic has come back. I'm sure Irene is relieved that she no longer holds the burden of dealing with patients all by herself, not that she gets many anyway. It's usually only that idiot son of the carpenter Luke and his clueless apprentice Bo who find themselves at the clinic.

I remember one time (Father told me this, he is usually incessantly snooping in the affairs of others) that Luke was in the clinic after being attacked by a swarm of bees. He idiotically thought it would be fun to play a game of Soccer with a beehive. Honestly, some people were dropped as a baby, but Luke, I'm pretty sure he was thrown at a wall.

Sometimes father — as much as I loathe admitting this to you — is in there for over consumption of alcohol or getting his fat ass stuck in the chimney again. Excuse my insulting manner, Mother, but you can't deny he has a weight issue. I've tried countless times convincing him to undergo a workout routine with Owen, but he rejects the offer, claiming he has too much work to do at the Town Hall. And lest we forget, that used to be _my _responsibility before he insisted permanently replacing me.

When I left for the mainland to investigate the disappearances of the bells, father had offered to cover for me at the Town Hall. At first I was hesitant but who else would take over? I was away for 2 seasons but when I returned, he grew too accustomed to the job and refused to step down. Sometimes I wish he would retire and pass the position of mayor down to me already, I swear he barely knows what he's doing these days. But I will admit that I was quite astounded when he managed to find someone to take over that shabby farm, either he has brilliant persuasion or that girl is just plain stupid.

I don't really mind the absence of work at the Town Hall. I'm actually kind of relieved. It's not like many people visit. The job itself was tedious at times. I had to organize overloads of documents, post countless letters and write up reports. I was pretty much glued to my chair all day, it surprised me how I still retained a slim figure. I was worried I'd start looking like father. It pleases me to know I get most of my good looks from you.

However, these days the only visitor at the Town Hall is Molly (Father had told me her name, not that I would go out of my way to personally ask her). In fact, she is all Father— and majority of the island — seem to talk about. She became the golden topic of conversation around here. It's as if I can't speak to someone without them occasionally saying: "Have you met the new rancher yet?" or "That new girl has been such a huge help around here."

She even seems to know what everyone's favourite food or item is, but I later found out that's only because Father gave her a record of every person on the island's personal details. For what reason? I don't know. How he managed to find out such private information is beyond my knowledge. Again, he has become quite the snoop. It's as if he's been trying to find a way to occupy himself since your passing. Stalking other people's lives seems to be the best — _and only_— thing he is good at.

Mother, if you were here I'm sure you wouldn't allow him to engage in such childish acts. It's embarrassing, really. I don't know what you saw in him, but your tolerance was something I have always admired.

Well, I guess you've tolerated my complaining enough for now.

Good night, sweet Mother.

Until next time,

Gill.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know Gill seems like he hates his Father, but he doesn't — well, sort of. He does love him, it's just that he doesn't respect him as a man. He thinks he is an idiot and wishes he was a better person, but he still deep down loves him because he is after all his father. He has always preferred his mother anyway and we will learn in later letters that his father changed ever since his mother died. Ophelia probably wouldn't appreciate Gill complaining about him so much but it's not like she'll be reading these letters in her grave. ;) Don't worry, more GillxMolly will come in the later letters! Love takes a long time to grow! And lest we forget, this story is also about (as mentioned in the summary) Gill's relationship with his father! It's not just a love story, okay! It's a story about Gill!


	3. Spring 28th, 2008

**A/N:** Aw, thanks so much for the reviews guys! They made me smile and made me want to post the next letter asap! hendrixthenicecow, the only reason I don't post all the chapters up is because I want people to read and review each chapter :3 and I thought it would be too much to read if I post them all at once. I'll just go at a steady pace and let people follow through the story. If that makes sense. I don't know if it did. Anyway, here is the third letter! Enjoy and don't forget to review! :) See what reviewing does? It gives me motivation and makes me update quicker ;) Oh and sorry, this letter is a little longer than usual.

* * *

><p>Dear Ophelia,<p>

It's spring 28th, 2008.

Today was the Animal Festival, and as much as I protested, father dragged me along (like he does with every festival). Not many people hang around the festivals anyway. Everyone seems to appear when the actual activities begin.

Last year there was barely anyone present in Flute Fields — apart from those who owned stalls — and then as soon as Father announces the start of the Animal Race, a flock of residents would suddenly emerge out of nowhere with animals I never even knew they had.

Well, that was before _she_ moved here.

I stood next to Father most of the time, who was as giddy as ever, until Molly came running down the hill with a fairly large cow following after her. She entered the Animal Race and Livestock contest. She avoided the Pet Contest since (again, Father told me) she had no pets. Besides, she wouldn't stand a chance against Dale's number one undefeated champion, Boss (a Pyrenees), who always won the Pet Contest every year. Believe it or not, that dog is smarter than his own son. I often wonder who the real pet in the family is.

As expected, Molly came last in the Livestock contest. It was so obvious she would lose. Her cow barely obeyed her calls. She needed forceful assistance from Cain just to stop it from tearing down Yolanda's food stand and chasing Luna out of Flute Fields. Even worse, she left me embarrassed and glued to a chair for the remainder of the festival.

You're probably thinking why, Mother. In short, there was a large hole at the back of my plaid shorts and I was way too embarrassed to walk around like this. Father wouldn't let me leave the festival either.

Molly's cow — to which Father said her name was Bessie, how unoriginal — decided my shorts would make the perfect lunch. I began to question if Molly forgot to feed her cow, or if she even knows how to.

Now there's an obvious hole in the butt of my favourite pair of shorts from where that stupid cow took a bite. Not that it matters much since I have a hundred pairs of the same design in my wardrobe, it was just plain humiliating. I was lucky enough that the cow didn't bite my whole behind off. I wouldn't be _laughing my ass off_ if that happened.

I even had to cop homosexual jokes from Luke. "I always knew you liked it from behind!" he would tease and I'd have to restrain from smacking him over the head with my chair, not that he had any brain cells left to kill.

After that, my irritation and dislike for Molly began to soar to a peak.

She had turned to me before the Animal Race began expecting some sort of encouragement or cheer, but I simply shot her a glare and turned away. She apologized about a thousand times before, but I brushed it off. I was far too annoyed. The back of my shorts were beginning to make my skin itchy and I didn't want to be caught scratching my behind. I have way too much class to behave like a monkey.

I'm _not_ like Father who publicly does it every minute he can. He has no shame at all. He did it again tonight while he was cooking dinner and didn't even bother to wash his hands after. I swear I lost my appetite and ended up ordering something small from the Ocarina Inn. Oh, Mother. What am I supposed to do with this man?

Luke, Maya, Kathy, Phoebe and Molly were the contestants for the Animal Race, and unsurprisingly, Molly came last. In fact, she was so far behind that we had to wait an extra ten minutes after the race was finished just for her to finally pass the finish line.

I know it's wrong of me, Mother, but I couldn't help but gloat. She seemed so upset, her lips were even quivering as if she was about to burst into tears. I told you she was a wimp. Father even gave her one of his awkward hugs that he used to give me after coming home from a long night at the Brass Bar. He hoped it would comfort her but her expression only turned sour.

After the festival, she approached me with her eyes pleading for consolation, but I just walked away. I could hear her laughing and shouting out something about seeing my "Sprite Ranger boxers". I had almost forgot I was wearing those dreaded boxers and my face suddenly turned as red as my favourite vegetable — or is it considered a fruit?

Do you remember those boxers, Mother? I'm sure you do! After all, Father bought me them for my seventeenth birthday and humiliated me in front of all my friends (which wasn't many anyway). How old did he think I was? Nine?

I didn't mean to wear them today but I had no choice. He turned all my white underpants pink and whenever I wore them, it would irritate my skin so I had to opt for the only pair I had left: those awful Sprite Ranger boxers. Something only a nine year old or younger (or even Luke) would be seen sporting in. I didn't think anyone would find out, but I guess I was wrong. It was just my luck. I should have burned them the day Father gave them to me.

Stupid cow, stupid Molly, stupid Father. Mother, I wish you were here right now.

I don't know how someone like Molly could possibly be the last hope for this island.

You can probably tell I have had an awful day. I think I'll stay home for the next few days and indulge myself in some books, tomato juice and maybe a few occasional naps here and there (just some advice I got from Toby).

Sometimes I envy you. It must be nice to be where you are. So peaceful.

Sweet dreams, my dear Ophelia.

Until next time,

Gill.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **You know how Gill mentioned at the start of the letter that no one stays at the festivals and then suddenly they appear when the activities begin? Is it just me or does anyone else find that extremely annoying in Animal Parade? I wish the festivals would be more populated and lively. I dislike how there's barely anyone there! :(

Also, I have a question. Do you guys prefer the letters to be longer or shorter?


	4. Summer 3rd, 2008

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews guys! They're always a pleasure to read. Oh, and I know it is quite weird how Gill refers to his mother by his name but I thought that would be maybe a little more respectful and classier? :P Plus, I like writing "Dear Ophelia" better than "Dear Mother". I know I tease Luke a lot in these but I'm not bashing him, I love him! I can just see Gill hating him for being too EXTREME and I need someone for Gill to pick on! I also edited this letter adding in more dialogue as someone suggested it in a review. :) Anyway, here is letter 4! You guys wanted longer letters ;) This letter has a lot of messy alcohol references so forgive me, this is rated T anyway! Haha enjoy and don't forget to review.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Ophelia,<p>

It's summer 3rd, 2008.

Today was Kathy's 21st birthday. She wanted it to be a big event so she invited everyone on the island down to the Brass Bar for a party that was, in her exact words, "going to be so crazy it will cause earthquakes, and shake the Harvest God off his mountain peak!"

I sat in the corner of the bar most of the time and kept to myself, avoiding awkward eye contact with the others. Father seemed to be having the time of his life. He had quite a bit to drink as usual. He was practically drooling on the floor as he ogled the new bar dancer, Selena. But I probably shouldn't tell you that. It's okay though, any chance Father would have with any girl on this island is as slim as pigs flying or Luke reciting the alphabet, absent of error.

Father wasn't the only one having the time of his life. Kathy was dancing on the bar tables, tugging at her blue cardigan as the boys hooted and howled, encouraging her to take it off. Before she could even unbutton her cardigan, Hayden had jerked her by the wrist and rebuked his daughter for engaging in such indecent behaviour, claiming "You are no daughter of mine!" Kathy just blamed it on the alcohol, an excuse Father has used countless times whenever something goes wrong. He even says it when he's sober. He would say: "Gill, I've had too much to drink today," and I'd reply: "Dad, you're at work and it's only 8am in the morning." Really, Mother, can you believe the excuses this man comes up with sometimes?

I'm not sure if this is the same Hamilton you remember marrying. He has lost his mind, literally. Aren't you glad I'm still around trying to keep him on his toes? He would have gone insane by now and jumped off the pier if it wasn't for me.

By the end of the night, everyone was — as Chase would call it — "off their faces". I still sat in the corner sulking and feeling ashamed of living on an island populated with _these_ people. I seemed to be the only one who was sober, even the old Yolanda had a fair bit to drink and was cooing at Cain (who I believe is a married man). I even heard her say "So I hear you're good with animals, well, I'm quite the animal in the haystack." to which Cain would innocently reply "Oh, Yolanda. You're not an animal, but if you were one I suppose you would be the cow." I don't know if she would take that as a compliment or an insult. I'll leave that imagination up to you.

I was alone, Mother, alone and surrounded by stupid drunks. Chase — the only tolerable person who kept me company — had left and joined the crowd of intoxicated idiots as well. I noted that I would disown him for that. It's not that I was against drinking or anything. Sure, I've had my fair share of drinks in the past but I was not the type to "party hard" like Father. I have a reputation to uphold, but then again, so does he. Sometimes I think I'm the responsible adult and he is just a childish teenager trying so hard to fit in with the others.

When I thought the night couldn't get any worse, I spotted Molly in the distance staring at me. I mouthed a rude "What?" and she just smiled and turned away. It seems I wasn't the only sober one. She was standing perfectly straight, smiling and nodding as a drunk Julius flirted with her. Even Owen and Luke made their way over to her, pulling out their best pick up lines. "Molly, because of you the fires are back, even the fire in my heart!" said Owen. I cringed.

Seriously, Mother, I think the whole island has gone mad. They all seem to adore this girl, but I just _can't_ see it. She's annoying, too happy-go-lucky and innocent. Not that I've actually ever spoken to her. The Animal festival was the only time we exchanged a few words — but nothing friendly, of course.

The party soon came to an end when Father had passed out. With a loud thud, he laid sprawled out on the floor. I slapped my face in utter shame. It was an insult when people often compared me to him.

They would say: "You and your Father are so alike!" — And I'd think: are you blind, or just stupid? We are nothing — _and never will be_ — alike. Sometimes I wonder if Luke and I were switched at birth.

At first, everyone thought he was dead, even Luke was poking him with a stick (how he found that stick, I have no idea). The next thing I know is that I'm on the way to the clinic with Father hanging over my shoulder and — making my night even worse — Molly holding him on the other side. "Gill, let me help!" she offered and I guess since Father was a little — no, scratch that, A LOT — on the heavy side, I couldn't reject.

I guess it makes sense that the only two sober people at the party could do the honours of cleaning up the drunken mess. I had to suffer through Kathy's teary eyed, sad attempts at apologizing. She spoke mostly gibberish and at times, even ejected saliva onto my cheek. Disgusting. Even Chase, who was _trying _to be a good friend (even though I swore I'd disown him for turning into one of the drunks) tried to help but ended up tripping over Toby's sleeping body (don't ask) and falling face first into the wooden floorboards.

Mother, this is _exactly_ why I don't get drunk.

Jin — the only sensible resident who wisely rejected Kathy's invite — tended to Father and allowed him to rest on the clinic beds. Don't worry, Jin said he would be fine in the morning and it was better to have him at the clinic than to bring him home, where he may wake up and burn the house down (believe me, it's almost happened many times before). Besides, I didn't need the burden. He got himself into this mess and I refuse to clean it up. I_ always_ have to clean up after his mistakes.

As much as it killed me, I thanked Molly for her help, but then quickly proceeded to say "But I didn't need your help anyway. I could have easily taken Father to the clinic by myself." Her expression turned sour and I couldn't help but smirk a little. She rolled her eyes but for the first time we had — _well, sort of_ — a civil conversation.

She asked "How come you didn't drink like the others?" and I replied "I could ask you the same question." She smiled and said "I have to get up at six tomorrow, I can't risk a hangover." She then urged me to tell her my excuse for not drinking and I simply responded with: "Because I'm not an idiot." And she laughed and said "Well, I guess I'm not an idiot either." It was weird, Mother, but I had relaxed a little. I no longer felt so irritated at that moment. She stared at me awkwardly for a moment before I said goodnight and turned on my heel and left. Any gentleman would have offered to walk her home, but not me.

A good night's rest would clear my mind. What an awful way to begin my summer. Things would be so much easier if you were here.

I really miss you, _every single day._

It's not the same without you._ Father_ is not the same.

Well, good night sweet Mother.

Always responsible and sober,

Gill.


	5. Summer 7th, 2008

**A/N:** Yay, letter 5 is here! :D Okay, so this one isn't the best, I'm not too happy with this letter. I'm not a fan of the firefly festival. It's quite a boring festival and I didn't want to write about it but I thought it was relevant to Gill and his mother. violetfireflies, thank you for the suggestion. I will definitely add more silly Hamiltonness in the next letters to come :P The next one is the Summer Festival, so hopefully it's a lot more comical and lighthearted than this one :D Enjoy guys and don't forget to leave reviews :'D

* * *

><p>Dear Ophelia,<p>

It's summer 7th, 2008.

Today was the Firefly festival, one of my favourites. It was a chance to remember and pay my respects to you, and well, my ancestors too. It was also a night for Father to act a little more sensibly, otherwise it would be insulting to your memory, as I had often reminded him. I even stowed away all his liquor bottles, just in case.

I had spent the afternoon at the Ocarina Inn assisting Maya and Colleen in making the lanterns. The moonstones in the flowers glowed beautifully and an image of your smile came into mind. I'm sure you would have loved to see them.

The Firefly festival is also a romantic festival in which you bring a date along and observe the fireflies together, but you already knew that. I remember as child, sitting on Father's shoulders as we watched the fireflies and you floated your lanterns down in memory of my grandparents. I didn't have a date as usual but Father _insisted _I'd take Luna, since he was so sure she had a thing for me.

Can you believe it, Mother? He has been trying to hook me up with the prepubescent-looking doll for weeks now. It all started when she came by the Town Hall once. Father had begged me for my assistance in organizing some documents when she unexpectedly walked in. Apparently she_ never _comes to the Town Hall, so —_ to him_ — it must have meant she only came to see _me._

I refuse to believe it though. There must be a rational explanation for why she always stares when I stroll by and constantly sends me letters advertising Sonata Tailoring. She doesn't like me. She's just trying to improve business for her store. She even had the nerve to insult MY fashion sense behind my back (Father told me). What is wrong with plaid shorts and sweater vests? It's called class. What nineteen year old struts around town in piggy tails and a childish dress? At least I dress in accordance with my age. She just looks — _and acts_— like a six year old. It's not cute.

That night, I headed towards Flute Fields and down to the big watermill with Father. Of course, I scurried ahead and left him behind. It took him almost ten minutes just to get there after I had arrived. He was huffing and puffing and even fell over at one point. Villagers started to turn up as well and much to my dismay, Molly had shown up too. Her presence was really beginning to get to me. Seeing her get along with everyone, Father's constant rambles of how great she is and her aggravating attempts in befriending me. Everything she did annoyed me, really.

If anything, she's a pest. Just a few days ago, I visited Chase at the Brass bar. He was on his break so we sat down together and conversed. Minutes later, she comes barging in and welcomes herself at our table. She said "Hey guys! Mind if I come join you today? Work on the farm has been stressful and I could do with a drink." Chase didn't seem to mind, "Yeah, sure, whatever." but I packed my things and left. She seemed hurt, but I didn't care. I excused myself "I have a lot of work that needs to be done", but I think she knew I was lying, especially from the way I glared at her.

I know that you would scold me for it, Mother, but I honestly dislike her and I have absolutely no intentions of becoming her friend. There's just something about her that rubs me the wrong way, and no — it has nothing to do with the ringing of the bells. Well, okay, sort of. I can't get my head around it. If she really is the one who rang the Red, Yellow and Blue bell then that must mean she can see the Harvest Sprites, but no one except children can see the Harvest Sprites, and I'm pretty sure she's no child. It doesn't make sense.

When it was time to float our lanterns into the river, I noticed Molly and Luke together. Curiosity — _literally_ — flickered in Father's eyes and he rushed over to the couple before returning to me. He told me that Luke was Molly's date to which he was intrigued and surprised since he had _heard_ that Luke was originally going to invite Selena. Playing the field, is he? Not that I care who Luke decides to date. He can get married to a bear for all I care, and knowing him, he probably would.

I never really understood how Luke attracted all the girls. He had been (again, Father told me this) on many dates with Maya, Renee and Selena and now he's chasing after the new girl. I also heard (from Father) that he and Kathy used to have a thing but he broke it off since "bros come before hoes", which was Owen and his motto (When Father told me, he even did an impression and fist pumped in the air like Luke always does).

Later on in the night, Father had _reported_ that Molly was actually the one who invited Luke to the Firefly festival as a birthday present. I don't even know why he tells me these things. Maybe it's because he has no one else to tell. If the whole island knew his dirty little secret, he would be forced to resign as Mayor. As much as that would benefit me, I couldn't do that to him because I know that would make you upset.

I had forgotten it was Luke's birthday tomorrow, only because I didn't care. Father said Molly planned to stay up with him until midnight to give him a present which was a bottle of mayonnaise. If anyone ever gave me that for my birthday, I'd disown them — but for Luke, that was the best present he could ever receive. Small things amuse small minds.

I watched your lantern float down the river. The sight was beautiful. Father finally behaved like a civil person when he watched your lantern disappear. Fireflies soon appeared and I marveled at the remarkable sight, _alone_. I was now surrounded by couples everywhere, even Mira had Julius standing by her side comforting her. Father urged me to sit with Candace and Luna, "Aw, Gilbert. Princess Luna looks so lonely, where is her knight if shining armor?" and at this point he would nudge me, indicating I was her knight. Why he referred to us as if we were in a fairytale, I don't know. I just scoffed and walked away from him. It was an embarrassment to be seen with him public, really.

I decided to stand by myself and watch the fireflies when I was broken out of my thoughts by a gentle voice calling my name. It's weird but it kind of sounded like you. Well, that was until I found out who was actually calling my name.

Molly.

How rude of me to compare you two. She ran over to me with a pitiful expression, as if she felt sorry for me and said "Gill, would you like to join me and Luke?" I shook my head but she only continued to say "You look… a little lonely over here."

I realized no matter how much I bickered, she wouldn't take no for an answer. I gave in and joined the two, but of course, kept my distance. Luke was blabbering on about how "EXTREME" it would to catch a firefly. Molly would laugh at every single thing he said. It was beginning to irk me, but I told myself she was laughing _at _him not _with_ him.

The tranquility of the festival soon died when Luke had caused a scene. He threw his fist in the air, shouted some nonsense then thought it was wise to go ahead and catch a firefly. He ended up falling into the river. There were loud gasps and turned heads, all staring in our direction. I shuffled away, not wanting to be seen with these two.

Any girl would have been embarrassed, but not Molly. She simply laughed and helped him out. Father offered them a towel (where he got that towel, I have no idea) and Molly proceeded to dry Luke down. They were laughing and teasing each other in a playful manner. He would often grab the towel off her and ruffle her hair with it. I felt a little irritated watching them, a pang of annoyance and somewhat discontent ran through me. I wasn't exactly sure why.

The festival soon came to an end and I ended up leaving without Father.

I couldn't shake the thought of you off my mind. I miss you so much.

I hope you're resting peacefully, Mother.

You will never be forgotten.

Gill.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I wasn't bashing Luna at the start, I love Luna! I just assumed this is how Gill would see her. I mean she does (and sometimes acts) like a little girl. I don't think they make a good couple at all. Gill is too mature for his age and Luna is the complete opposite. It's almost as bad as ChasexMaya. I like Maya but she deserves someone much more sensible than Chase!


End file.
